psifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bryce.kikass
Hi my name is bryce.kikass and im very good at these abilitys pyrokinesis/electrokinesis,aerokinesis,atmoskinesis,cryokinesis and some of biokinesis and more like a bit of telekinesis and more and here to learn more and make psychic friends.Bryce.kikass The DarkSiders I want to join the brotherhood (OneOfThemAll) Do NOT join that! Stay AWAY from the dark side! I am a Light User and I won't allow anyone to turn dark.-Dragon511 01:20, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Little fool, Dragon511. You're not god. It's still our own choice what side we take. Now leave us alone. -Tarek701 01:43, June 03, 2012 (UTC) Ha, who is the "little fool"? You are the one who wishes to become blinded. I won't allow you to teach others in the skills of darkness. Don't try it. -Dragon511 (Talk) 00:50, June 3, 2012 (UTC) You're not the one that allows something here. It's our own choice. There's no blind, there's not something like that. Everyone have to go their own way. When I read your sentence, then you believe in good and evil, right? But get that out of your head, because there's nothing like good or evil. You can use Darazkinesis etc. to help others in dangerous situations(killing a murder for example.) or you can use it to destroy everything that stands in your way and creating dangerous situations for others. -Tarek701 (Talk) 14:29, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Ah, but there is if we so choose. It all depends on what you do. And we don't kill murderers. Mabye teach them a lesson and allow them to have a trial, but it's not for us to deside if they live or die.12:53, June 16, 2012 (UTC) -Dragon511 (Talk) Darazkinesis It's the perfect kinesis for the dark side, but actually there isn't any good or evil. Read it here: http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Darazkinesis Why? Why do you want to be a Dark User? Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- Omega15 23:29, June 5, 2012 (UTC) By Tarek701: Why do you want to stay in our ways? It's still our own choice what side we choose to. Before you say: "good vs. evil" just think over it... There's no such thing like that. You can use Darazkinesis etc. to hurt others, but what if that target you hurted did something like that... Don't he deserve it then? And now the other point: You can use kinesis like Darazkinesis to help others in dangerous situations(by killing a murder or something like that) or you can use it to destroy everything and create dangerous situations for others. 20:49, August 12, 2012 (UTC)SONICBOOM 20:49, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Thats what good and evil are,its the choices but killing a murderer is still killing.Darazkinesis is meant for evil no matter what you use it for you can't change it's nature.It may seem invincible but there is a counter to many things.Darazkinesis can be counter with a strong will and a strong heart,but that itself is a great counter for this kinesis but it alone cannot can't beat this an understanding of darkness and the power of light lumokinesis. Hey someone thinks ur dead do t answer if u areDiscordian666discord (talk)discordian666discord